


Trapped With More Than One Monster

by Ggff5566



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BECAUSE THE CREATOR OF THIS BOOK NEEDS TO STUDY THIS BOI!, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Derry is now a zombie town, Eddie is going to die from these zombies, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Infected animals, M/M, Mentions of Georgie Denbrough - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Not slow zombies, Other, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Pennywise being Pennywise, Richie Tozier's Sense of Humor, Teeth and all, Zombies zombies zombies. EVERYWHERE!, adding tags along the way, help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggff5566/pseuds/Ggff5566
Summary: Derry was quiet. Too quiet. There wasn't any thoughts or sounds of voices going through the clown's mind. IT was unsure of what washappening, so they looked around Derry to find it empty. Not a single human around. Where did they all go, IT questioned.Pennywise kept searching through Derry till sensing The Losers. Of things IT could sense in this now dead town, it was them? What could of happened to the other humans?Updating once a month.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but this idea and Au. BEWARE! ZOMBIES! Not lying, this is only the Losers and Pennywise's fault. Blame them, not me.

_"My BiLly bOy." A voice echoed through the dark room. The cold, gloved hands of someone rubbing against his stomach, mapping it out for whatever evil plans the monster had in store for the child. "BilLy.~" It breathed out, stopping all movement of their hands. From the darkness, there was large yellow eyes. The feeling of the eyes staring right back at him felt odd, creepy. " **MiInnEe."** Eeriness followed the voice, making it echo through the room and Bill's mind._   
  
"Ngh." Bill groaned, tossing and turning in his bed. This isn't the first time this nightmare popped up. The last voice, the last place, the same feelings of pleasure coursing through his body from those touches. If he could, he would forget about it. Bill sat up from his bed, his body shivering. The moon was peeking through his window, saying hello to him. He looked to his left, his clock reading 12:45.  
  
He sighed, pushing the covered off his body and lifting his legs over the edge of the bed, setting his legs down on the ground. He could feel the coldness through his long socks, adding more to his shivers. Bill got up from his bed and walked over to his door that was shut. He reached out for the door handle and opened it, seeing the hallway where his brother's and parents' rooms are. Their doors were shut too. Bill dragged his feet across the wooden floor boards that were polished with wax. Leading himself to the stairs, he stopped to look over at Georgie's door. It was covered with turtle pictures and other things Georgie likes. _A month_ , Bill thought, _a month has passed and I still feel like it was_ _yesterday_. Yesterday since he lost Georgie. Yesterday since he and his friends defeated it. (At least they think so) Yesterday since- Bill shook his head, not wanting to remember that far back.  
  
He took his path down the stairs and to the kitchen. In the kitchen, it still smelled like last night's dinner. Darkness was filling the void of no life, making it hard to see for Bill. Lucky, he lived here for as long as he can remember, so he made his way to the cabinet filled with cups. He reached up and grabbed one, closing the cabinet door as he pulled the cup to his level. Once he got the cup, he strolled over to the sink and turned on the faucet. Cold water rushed out of the faucet, filling the cup that was below it. It took a few seconds for it to be full. Bill pulled the cup to his lips, turning the faucet off, and drink the nice cup of water.

Bill set his cup down on the counter, taking a deep breath to clear his mind. He stood there for awhile, hearing nothing but silence. It bugged him. Sound of silence is never a good guest unless you enjoy it. For him, he didn't. Bill closed his eyes to think of a happy moment that happened yesterday. The Losers were all watching a movie that day, laughing and playing till being kicked out for being annoying. This thought was ruined as soon as it got to the good part. Sounds were coming from upstairs. His first thoughts were Pennywise, but it can't be them. That thing was beaten a month ago and if it was still alive, it would of killed them during that month.   
  
The sounds happened again. Yea, that isn't IT, but it sure brings the thought of the wicked grin it gave. A faint image of IT popped in his head of how IT was drooling over his neck, their mouth wide open and ready to bite his already bitten neck. The image gave pain to Bill's shoulder and neck. He pushed it aside, hoping his parents are just fucking. That theory was ripped out of his mind when a inhuman screech came from upstairs. That's it. Bill was in fight mode. His first action was grab the pan on the stove or was it a skillet? He couldn't tell from the lack of lights. He slowly made his way up the stairs, getting a view of his parents room to the far left. He narrowed his eyes at the door that was cracked, seeing the moonlight cast through the crack, helping him see just by a bit.  
  
Bill took light steps toward the door, making sure not to be loud. As closer he got, his body started to make goosebumps. He felt this presence before. The very one he felt when IT was around. He gripped the pan with one hand as he released the other hand from the pan he held and pushed the door open. The smell of beer and perfume filled his nose, but what knocked him off was a new smell from his parents room. Something raw... something decaying. His mind looped around to the theory of IT again. He could see IT on his parents bed and eating them alive, piece by piece. He could even see IT mocking him with his mother's voice. 

He looked around his parents room, seeing everything is perfectly fine from the view he is at, but to make sure he entered the room. He placed both his feet into the floor of the room, freezing once fully in. He didn't know why he couldn't move. Was he sacred? Bill couldn't be sacred, not unless it was about Georgie. His body finally returned to his control, letting him look around. Out of everything in this room that was off was the outline of something in the window to his right. The moonlight shining around the being. Bill held the pan tightly with both of his hands. He could of swear his body turned white at the site before him.

The outline of the being was human, but he could make out a few things. The smell was awful. It was like Richie puked up something awful and then tossed it off into the dump. Then the skin was a faint purple that you see on dead people, the cheekbones pocking through the skin, and teeth showing were the lips use to be. Their face was rotting... a rotting face. It took Bill one more look before realizing who this was. His body shaking. He may not care much for his this man, but... his father was... a zombie.  
  
_This has to be a dream, right?_


	2. Wakey Wakey, Zombies and Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you sleep. How fast does time fly in a month? Let's see what Pennywise says!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* Finally... I... am done. I'm sorry if it's edgy at the end or something, but please enjoy!

In the darkness of the depth of Derry, three bright lights shined from their awaken. They all swirled out of the mouth of the cave's ceiling, pulsing with hunger and confusion. These lights closed together to form a clown, who stood in the middle of a large carven that smelled of rotten breath. The clown stood there in one place, feeling that something was off about their hunting grounds. The feeling of restless sleep stuck to their bones. Something was... wrong. IT growled at this feeling, expecting it to run out of IT's twisted body. Surely the feeling would! This was IT's body. Pennywise the dancing clown's body! The clown's growl did nothing, still feeling that odd feeling.   
  
Pennywise had shrugged off the feeling once hearing nothing going on above ground. Had another war gone off? Did they nuke his hunting lands? Was that why he was awaken? Surely that can't be it. They couldn't smell any of the that awful smell (IT believes nukes smell like bombs... of course they do). Staying in the same spot IT stood at, IT looked around Derry without being there in person. Their senses trying to find any life forms, hoping IT wasn't a war. IT wasn't a war, that's good, but there was no signs of any body! How could this be? Did they over sleep? No, it doesn't feel that long. Speaking of that, it felt like it's been only a day for sleeping.   
  
IT took one more look around Derry before giving up the search. IT growled to themselves, which echoed throughout the cave. Bones of the leftovers of last meals rattled too. They walked across the blacken ground, stepping on one of the bone that burst into dust. Theses bones been here forever. IT's favorite meals are only brought here. Purest fear was always taster than today's. Ah, those good ol' food! IT could of swear Billy's skin tasted just like their fear. _Hehe, Billy Boy~_ , Pennywise thought, drooling to the thought of Bill. How long has it been since IT tasted that sweet skin and hear those ever so sweet **moans**? IT salivated much more, those claws hidden under the gloves digging into the rocks it was holding onto. IT was climbing through the tight cave that lend up. Up and up. All the way to the sewers. Pennywise hummed to themselves, climbing up the thin hole that could fit two adults back to back to one another. IT was getting closer to the sewers, already smelling the 'grey water'. Gripping one rock at a time, gaining speed as they climbed up, very eager to see what Derry has become while they were gone!   
  
Once getting to the top of this thin tunnel that lead down to their lair, IT lifted the heavy lid, pushing it aside. The metal of it scrapped across the old, rotten wood of the caravan that belonged to Robert Grey. IT climbed out of the hole and kicked the lid back over the hole, smiling to themselves. The caravan was still in the same condition, the circus decoration covered the upper walls of it. IT pushed open the door of the caravan, inhaling the air that had a hard time getting into his true lair. IT brought back so many memories of the Losers. The games they all played together. Oh, the fun times!

Pennywise took one step out of the box that had a clown drawn on the side, looking just like them. With that one foot outside the box, the bells of their outfit ringing, they frozen. Their whole body felt empty. They felt colder than the void they see in their sleep. First they couldn't find anyone from their lair and now this? Why... why couldn't they feel a single soul? IT should be able to feel everything about Derry. From the grains of dust to the plasma in the air, so why was the life forms here all gone? Pennywise stood stiff, thinking of possible answers; mass death? Town event? A war going on so they all left? Bill boy telling everyone the truth? Hah, as if that one was the answer. No way it could be, IT had Derry under their eyes.   
  
Still looking through Derry for any food, IT found some. IT couldn't tell who they were, thinking it was because they were too weak to even process 'magic'. (As the humans call it.) Pennywise gotten out of their state of stiffness and grinned widely. These few humans would do nicely for their first wake up! They could even help shed some light to what happened to the other humans. All those other humans. **Gurgle.** Sweet fear spreading across child meat. **Gurgle.** IT placed a gloved hand over IT's med-section, drooling. The beast's stomach gurgled loudly for food, causing small pains to strike through IT. Pennywise didn't like this, the pain. Every time IT wakes up to this! This stomach is a bother sum... at least, they get to enjoy eating the sweet flavors here on this planet compared to others.~

* * *

Splash. Splat. Splash goes the sound of footsteps through water, letting all rats know who has woken. The rats ran along the wall to try and avoid what was behind them, squeaking in fear. The clown strolled through the sewer pipe, humming Oranges and Lemons. The old tune IT's fancies. Once reaching an iron bar latter that lead to a manhole lid, IT climbed up. Everything was quiet as IT got closer; no cars driving, no sounds of animals or dogs, or even the heart beat of a human. _Strange_ , IT thought. The clown stayed under the manhole lid, waiting for a tiny bit. Sounds of the sewers echoed across everywhere, the water flowing outside into the creek, where Derry prey gladly swim in it's polluted water. The clown in the grey suit huffed, growing impatient as it waited for one of the humans move away from the group. Why were they all huddled together? IT couldn't see them physicals, but mental. They waited for a bit longer till their fuse went out. Pennywise pushed the lid over to the side and poked their head out from the sewers, looking around the wasteland of Derry. IT ignored this detail and focused on the source of food, looking toward the food, IT saw something that wasn't exactly human.

Pennywise climbed out of the manhole, confused of this. Was it Halloween? If so, why do these humans feel odd and look so real as IT made them to look like that. That thought couldn't even work. IT wasn't using illusions on anyone, not even themselves. What is this tricky then? The humans looked dead. All ripped up flesh with bones showing here and there. IT approached these 'dead' humans. IT must be Halloween! IT would explained the lack of people and these looks, but not this feeling. IT stood in front of one of the humans. They moved so differently, smelt differently. Was this a new thing? The clown narrowed their eyes at this one human, seeing the intense details... the... hunger.

IT blinked, leaning up and taking a step back from this one human. IT felt very odd being around it. What was wrong with these humans? Did something wicked happen to them, that they lost all sense of mortal-touch? Pennywise walked around this human, avoiding it's odd aura it gave off. IT approached the other humans. Looking at these 3, seeing the same thing the first human IT approached. Ripped up flesh and bones showing. AND THAT AURA! IT hated it! The aura kept... kept uh... was it fear? HAH! No, IT never feared anyone besides starvation. How the Losers caused IT to realize something... IT was lost in thought, not realizing the humans looking up at Pennywise. The clown was thinking of how IT feared the starvation the Losers awarded them. The odd-looking humans took a step toward IT, grumbling something. Step after step, the creatures got closer. Only then when they were a yard away from IT, the clown snapped out of IT's trance. IT was confused on what these were doing, so IT stood there. The creatures gotten closer, raising their purple, dirty hands. Pennywise felt... weird. Why did IT feel like running away? These things are just humans! Humans that were getting closer to him, foot by foot till... BITE! 

Pain... IT.... felt... pain.

Pennywise's eyes widen, the golden orange blooming across like a fire. One of the creatures had reached up to grab IT's arm and bite down on it. IT felt something IT only felt when with the Losers or going against IT's so called brother... **pain.** The only thing that rarely came into IT's life. The clown yelped in pain, slashing IT's claws down on the head of the creature, watching it flatten like bread. Pieces of brains and bones poked out of the creatures head, releasing a nasty odor in the air. The other creatures seemed to stop walking toward IT, but instead grab ahold of the dead creature. They pulled on IT, all falling down to the creature's remains and rip at it. Eating it.

Flesh was poured into these creatures mouthes, eating their own kind. They were so focused on eating the fallen creature, they didn't see the clown back up away from them. An unreadable expression was painted on IT's face as blood flowed up into the air, fading into nothingness. What are these things? Is this a nightmare of some sorts? IT strolled backwards, keeping their soft orange eyes on the creatures, as IT retreated back into sewers. Covering the manhole, IT jumped down from the ladder, quickly covering IT's wound. _Why do I have a feeling they're called... zombies?,_ Pennywise asked myself. Was IT because humans made these up and somehow they brought them to life? PF, this would ruin everything for IT. 

Watching the blood flow up, Pennywise growled at the wound. Why isn't it healing? Was IT too weak? Were they hungry?- Ok, stupid question. Of course, their hungry. The clown placed a hand over IT's wound then uncovering it. It's still there.

Cover. Uncover. Cover. Uncover.... COVER! UNCOVER!

"ARRUGH!" IT roared in anger. Why doesn't it heal- _**Bum-bump.**_  
  
That sound.. it sounds like... Bill's heart. IT looked up at the ceiling of the sewers, confused. Weren't all humans turned? Why didn't IT feel Billy. IT's Billy boy... alive. Pennywise jumped up in the sudden feeling of protection. Their instincts screamed to go to him, to... save him? Was Bill in trouble? Whatever is wrong, their bond clutched around IT's wicked soul.

Ignoring the wounded arm, Pennywise darted down the sewer pipe, feeling fear on Bill's end. No one makes Bill fear but them. Only IT does this! Blood stained IT's right arm that was bitten. Pennywise ran in the inhuman speed demon IT is and headed straight for the Denbrough's resident.


End file.
